The Flower Said So
by Lunacii
Summary: fem!Luffy LuccixLuffy A simple little drabble between Lucci and fem!Luffy. Finiding an flower of innocence, Luffy began plucking at its delicate pink petals, counting off her possible true love for her boyfriend, Lucci. "I love him... I love him not..."


**The Flower Said So**

**Warnings: Grammer, Spelling, genderbend!Luffy, AU-ish (I think), LuccixLuffy, LuccixFem!Luffy **

**DON'T LIKE DON'T REVIEW/COMMENT**

* * *

Luffy walked down the street humming with cheerful spirit. Spring was dominating the fields and children ran through fields, free from the burdens of school. Another end to s chool day. Walking down the sidewalk, Luffy turned and made her way to the apartment she shared with her boyfriend, Rob Lucci.

Upon entering the complex, her large brown eyes saw the vivid pink flower poking out between the sidewalks' concrete grey blocks. Tilting her head, Luffy stared with wonder at the blooming thing, slightly amazed no child came and pluck the delicate thing, or some teen step on it for fun, or an adult accidentally step on and never noticed such a bloom. Grinning, Luffy plucked it and walked off, staring at the vivid petals with wonder. It had multiple gorgeous pink petals, whipping slightly as it was blown by coming wind not blocked by its holder's body.

A thought came to Luffy, as she neared her apartment door. She stopped in open hallway on the sixth floor, a few feet from the brown entrance. _'... Love me... or not... Lucci?'_

Sighing, Luffy went forward and unlocked the apartment door with her key, entering the room she was greeted by a white bird from its open cage. Luffy giggled, waving "Hiya Hattori!"

It whistled at her, then tuned its attention back at the newspaper in its hand. Lucci wasn't home yet, just now coming home no doubt.

Luffy sat on the couch after she threw her bag into their room on the floor, still holding the pink flower. Usually the high school would turn on the T.V. and watch it as she would eat something, but she didn't feel like doing any of that. Her forever bright eyes looked down at the flower, crossed legged on the teal sofa.

Raising a creamy hand, she plucked at the flower, "I love him..." Another was soon plucked, then another following, "I love him not... I love him..." The pattern continued, Luffy oblivious to the clicking noise of the door unlocking, sounding her boyfriend's arrival from work. "I love him not...I love him... I love him not... I love him... I... love him not..." Eight petals laid fallen on the floor, like innocence taken so long ago.

Luffy's long black hair that was pulled up in a high pony tail was yanked back, her face upwards as she slightly gasped then quieted by the familiar warm lips she grown use to and accepted kisses from and sweet words of devotion and praise. Lucci's strong face looked down at her, his hand resting gently on her smooth cheek. Luffy reached up and pulled him down around the neck, bringing him back into a gentle kiss and pulling back, smiling as she said lovingly rich with warmth and childish innocence and sweetness, "I love you..."

Lucci raised an eye-brow, looking slightly curios. "What makes you say that so suddenly?"

Luffy pulled back and help up a naked flower in her right hand and its final pink petal, the ninth one, in her left hand. "The flower said so."

* * *

**I haven't been feeling so good lately and I finally finished all my super hard exams- I'm sure I failed Chemistry, but hey- it was mainly hard stuff... Well anyway. And did you guys understand the ending? She started with 'I love him', so all the odd petals would be 'love', and the evens 'not love'. You last hear her say 'I... love him not' making you think 'she doesn't love him, OMG' but if you were counting you'd see she was on her eighth petal and then I tell you she was holding the ninth petal in her hand. Or you guys already knew it was some whatever thing that there was another petal and I was trying to mess with you. You're experianced or smart, IDK. Just some little drabble. **

**Ideas for one shots would be nice for pairing!**


End file.
